The new cultivar is the result of a chance discovery in a commercial nursery in Gisborne, Victoria, Australia. The inventor, Sean Arkinstall, a citizen, of Australia, discovered the new variety as a single whole plant mutation of the parent variety, Rosa hybrid ‘Flower Carpet Appleblossom’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,239. The discovery was made February 2006.
After selecting the new cultivar, asexual reproduction of ‘Noasplash’ was first performed by vegetative cuttings at a commercial nursery in Victoria, Australia in 2006. ‘Noasplash’ has since produced six generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.